


Drunk On Desire

by yangbaes



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangbaes/pseuds/yangbaes
Summary: Zen runs into Seven who's wearing a maid's outfit. Seven's a tease...things escalate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There was a brief thought that I'd try to make this serious...but really it's just sex. Maybe i'll write more with these two as well!!

The day started normally for Zen. He’d woken up early, exercised a bit, and gone out to do some shopping. He planned on picking up cigarettes and groceries and then going home. Nothing that would take too terribly long...or it shouldn’t have. He’d just finished purchasing his cigarettes when he felt someone grab his arm.

He quickly turned to find a woman with long red hair and short dress smiling at him and moving to hold onto his arm. Something about her seemed incredibly familiar, but before he could question her, she pulled him away from the cashier and out of the small store.

“Hey, hey, wait! Who are you?!” He managed to get her to stand still so he could at least try to get a good look at her. Maybe they really did know each other and he’d forgotten?

“Zen! Don’t tell me you can’t recognize me like this!” A not so feminine voice said.

Then it hit him.

“Seven!? What the  _ hell _ are you doing dressed like that  _ here _ of all places?!”

“I just happened to be passing by. Then swore I saw you walk in there and decided to say hi. Does that make me a bad person or something?” Seven was wearing a smirk as he spoke.

“You’re dressed like...like…!”

“Kind of like a maid, right? It’s not  _ exactly _ a maid dress, but that’s fine. It looks a little more, hmm, punk rock like this?”

“You look like a woman.”

Seven gasped,

“You don’t say!” He laughed and shook his head, “I’m allowed to have my fun, Zen,”

“Maybe don’t have it so close to me? You can let go of my arm now too… Someone might get the wrong idea…”

“Hmm… I think I’m perfectly comfortable like this.” Seven decided, tightening his hold on Zen’s arm. “Or...if it really bothers you...we could hold hands instead?”

Zen sighed heavily, trying to free himself from Seven’s grasp but the man had a secure hold on him. He narrowed his eyes and frowned.

“If someone sees us like this, you’ll pay for it.”

“Is that a threat? Oh my, threatening a small frail woman!” Seven said sarcastically, “Whatever will I do?”

“I’m serious Seven!”

“You sound like Jaehee, all worried about scandals and everything.”

Before Zen could defend himself further, Seven started dragging him down the sidewalk, humming some catchy tune he’d heard on the radio. Zen couldn’t really do much about the situation Seven had put him in, so he reluctantly accepted it for now. He was going to get Seven back for this somehow, though…

“Can I at least finish buying groceries in peace?” Zen muttered.

“Sure we can go do that. I don’t have anywhere to be right now. Oh, can we pick up some PhD pepper while we’re there?”

“Uh, no, get it on your own.”

“You’re no fun.”

“I wasn’t expecting this today. Sorry if I’m not exactly thrilled you're clinging to my arm and holding me hostage.”

Seven laughed and finally let go of Zen’s arm, if only for the moment. Brushing the hair of his wig over his shoulder, he smiled as innocently as possible and bit his bottom lip.

“But to everyone else it just looks like you’re out with a pretty girl. What’s so bad about that, hmm? You can’t say I don’t look the part…”

Zen got a better look at Seven’s outfit. The long wig definitely looked good-- it suited him even, not like Zen would admit that out loud. The dress fit Seven well, showed off the right parts of his body that he could definitely pass off as more feminine… The dress was a bit too short for Zen’s comfort and...was that?

“...Seven are you wearing a garter belt?”

“You just noticed?” Seven nodded proudly, “It makes me feel powerful.”

Zen quickly looked away to hide a light blush forming on his face. He shook his head and began walking again without saying a word. Seven raised an eyebrow but followed Zen’s lead.

Once the pair reached the grocery store, Seven started talking again about the PhD pepper but couldn’t convince Zen to buy him any. After a few minutes in the store, he became completely aware of how much attention his outfit was drawing in, and he knew Zen wasn’t blind to it either. Zen knew people were not so subtly watching them.

“Hmm… Do you think the majority are staring at me or you?” Seven asked in a playful tone as they went to stand in line to pay.

“Obviously me, but you dressing like that doesn’t help.”

“I’m wounded. I got all dressed up, too… Ah, what if it’s because they think we’re a cute couple!”

“I swear to god,” Zen began,

“I know, I know, any scandals and I pay or something like that. You do realize I could probably hack any website that would spread any gossip?”

Zen rolled his eyes. In all honesty, he figured people were staring because of Seven. He wouldn’t admit it, but he found it hard not to stare himself. Seven didn’t need to know that, of course, there was no need to feed his ego. But he did sneak a look here and there… 

Eventually Zen paid for what he’d gotten and the two left. This time Zen made Seven carry the majority of what he’d bought. If he was going to stick around, he might as well be useful. Seven had complained about it, but helped Zen carry things anyways.

“Just how long are you planning on sticking around?” Zen asked as they reached his home.

“I’m staying until you get tired of me I guess. Or, until tomorrow. I have the rest of the day off so I’m not in a rush.”

Zen scoffed.

“You think I want you to stick around long enough for me to get tired of your company?”

“Yeah, I think you do.” Seven said confidently.

“What makes you think that?” Zen asked as they walked inside. He shut the door behind them and looked at Seven, expecting some bullshit answer.

“I’m not blind, Zen, I know you’ve been checking me out.”

Zen nearly dropped the groceries he was holding.

“I was not!”

“You totally were! You kept looking at my legs!”

Refusing to discuss this further, Zen immediately walked towards the kitchen to put away his groceries. Seven was going to help out but Zen insisted on doing this on his own. He took longer than necessary… Seven began to wonder if he’d really offended Zen somehow, but he’d only been teasing. Surely Zen knew that.

Seven waited a few more minutes before wandering back to the kitchen to see what was making Zen take so long.

“Really? You smoke inside?” Seven asked as he approached him.

Zen seemed to have snapped out of some deep thoughts.

“Sometimes. Not often.”

“Yuck.” There was a moment of silence before Seven spoke again, “I didn’t mean to piss you off or anything.”

“Is that you apologizing for showing up uninvited and drawing attention to me all day?”

“Don’t act like you didn’t like the attention.”

“You still showed up uninvited.”

“I made your day more interesting!! And gave you a nice treat!”

Zen raised an eyebrow.

“Treat? You mean dressing up for me.”

“Hey, I just happened to run into you. But yes, it kind of became a treat for you. Aren’t I just so kind?” Seven smirked and leaned against the kitchen counter. “I think the biggest treat for you is the garter belt and stockings, right? Maybe I should wear them every time we meet up in real life.”

Seven was pushing his luck based on how Zen reacted just a few minutes before, but seeing Zen get flustered made it worth it. This time Zen couldn’t hide his expression when Seven pointed it out, he just openly gawked at him for a minute. It gave Seven a confidence boost to push him further.

“Did you want to see the rest of it?” Seven teased, “I know the skirt is short but you can’t see the whole thing…”

He reached down to play with the skirt of his dress a little, contemplating pulling it up a little bit but wondering if that was taking this too far. Zen was staring at him with what seemed to be actual interest in what Seven was doing. Zen probably wasn’t aware of the fact that he was blushing a deep red color at this point. Seven was surprised at how easily flustered Zen was, but realizing this only made him flustered himself.

Seven awkwardly laughed and pulled his hands away, instead crossing his arms over his chest. He suddenly felt exposed, though he didn’t know why. He was perfectly fine before he realized the way Zen was looking at him.

“Haha, just kidding! I wouldn’t do that…” Seven mentally smacked himself for how uncertain he sounded, “I mean, like,”

“Seven,” Zen tried to say, but he was cut off,

“I was just teasing or something. I swear.”

“Seven!” Zen said louder this time, finally catching the man’s attention, “Honestly, your nervous rambling is kind of ruining the mood.”

“The mood?” He asked, confused, “What mood-- Oh my god. Zen. You’re hard.”

Zen shifted uncomfortably, but nodded.

“It, um...doesn’t take much to get me there.”

There was a beat of silence before either of them did anything. Seven was the first to act, taking the few steps between them and kissing Zen with no hesitation. Zen was tense for a moment, but quickly relaxed and pulled Seven closer so they were pressed against each other. In this position, Seven could feel Zen’s erection pressing against him. He moaned softly at the feeling.

Zen pulled away after a moment and looked at Seven.

“That was…” He started, not knowing exactly what to say, “That was good.”

“Yeah… It was. Um…” Seven shifted awkwardly.

“I didn’t want to stop.” Zen confessed.

Seven looked at him in surprise.

“Good. I didn’t want to either.”

Zen smirked and pulled Seven in for another kiss. This time he was much more demanding with what he wanted. His kisses were deep and rough, and his hand moved to grab at Seven’s ass. Seven gasped and pressed his hips forward, lightly grinding against Zen’s clothed cock. Zen let out a low groan and ground his hips back against Seven’s.

Seven couldn’t help but begin whimpering into the kisses and try to get closer to Zen. He hadn’t been aware he’d feel this desperate or even this turned on by anything Zen could do to him. It briefly crossed his mind that he should tease Zen more often if this was the outcome, but first he decided to get through this scenario first.

Suddenly, Zen lifted Seven and set him on top of the kitchen counter, legs spread enough so he could fit himself between them. He began kissing at Seven’s neck, causing the man to let out small whines. Seven didn’t know what to do with himself; his body was beginning to feel incredibly sensitive and he could feel that he was already hard.

Zen bit down on Seven’s neck, causing him to let out a loud “Holy shit!” before pressing their hips together desperately. Zen couldn’t even hold back his own sounds, now freely grinding against Seven. He wrapped his arms around Seven’s waist to keep them pressed close against each other and continued biting and sucking at Seven’s neck, loving the noises he got out of him.

After a moment, Zen pulled away just enough to get a good look at the hickies now covering decent bit of Seven’s neck. He felt far too pleased with himself. Smirking, he leaned in again to kiss Seven. Seven was all too eager, hands immediately tangling themselves in Zen’s hair and trying to keep him close.

The noises Seven let out between the kisses were absolutely filthy. Zen wondered if Seven was paying attention to how loud and desperate he sounded… If so, he was a huge tease to sound like this on purpose. If not then that made Zen feel even better knowing he could make Seven sound like this with minimal efforts.

Zen suddenly pulled away, causing Seven to whine in protest.

“Zeeen…” Seven said, trying to pull him back. “Don’t stop…”

“Calm down, I’m not stopping.” Zen said, amused, “I wanted to try something.”

Reluctantly, Seven let Zen reposition himself. He instructed Seven to sit still on the counter while he got in his knees in front of Seven. Seven had to admit he liked the sight of Zen on his knees between his legs just a little too much.

Seven didn’t have to ask Zen he planned on doing. After a moment of hesitation, Zen lifted the skirt of Seven’s dress a bit to reveal black panties.

“Really?” Zen asked, raising an eyebrow.

“What? Did you expect me to wear boxers? They would have ruined the look.” Seven laughed a little, breathless, “Ah...I knew I should have worn lace though…”

“Next time.” Zen said, blushing at the thought, then leaned in to mouth at Seven’s hard cock through the panties. Seven jerked a bit where he was sitting, but managed to stay still enough that he didn’t interrupt Zen’s work.

Zen was completely focused on trying to get Seven off. He ran his tongue over the panties, giving just enough friction to Seven’s cock that it had Seven moaning again. He repeated the action a few times, each time making Seven moan louder and louder. Zen was sure it wouldn’t take much effort to make Seven come at this rate.

Deciding to just go for it, Zen slid Seven’s panties down enough to begin licking and sucking at the head of Seven’s cock freely now.

“Oh my-- Fuck!” Seven cried, throwing his head back in pleasure, but immediately his head collided with the cabinet behind him.

The loud  _ thud _ that came from the action caused Zen to stop immediately and look up at Seven, who was holding the back of his head.

“Owww…”

“Did you really just--” Zen couldn’t hold back his laughter at the situation.

Seven glared at him for a moment before breaking into a fit of laughter himself. He felt ridiculous, but the situation itself was a bit ridiculous.

“I can’t believe that just happened.” Seven said through his laughter, “Aw, damn, what a mood killer…”

“Maybe we should take this somewhere else then?” Zen offered.

“Sounds good. I’m not really eager to hit my head on a cabinet again.”

Zen helped Seven off the counter and waited for Seven to compose himself. Seven pulled his panties back up, mumbling about how close he’d been and  _ damn that stupid cabinet _ . Zen scoffed but didn’t say anything. After a short moment, Seven was ready and practically pulling him towards the bedroom.

They reached the bedroom quickly and Seven managed to push Zen down onto the bed. He straddled Zen’s hips and hovered over him for a moment before leaning down to kiss Zen again, heated and eager. Seven wouldn’t admit it to Zen, but he was getting addicted to the way Zen kissed him. It was rough and the way Zen could use his tongue made Seven want to scream, it felt so good.

“Holy shit I want you.” Seven breathed, leaning down to suck at Zen’s neck.

Zen moaned softly, but tried to ease Seven off of him. The action earned him a loud whine but Seven obeyed and looked at Zen with a questioning look. Zen didn’t pay him any attention for a moment, instead getting up and walking to the bedside dresser and opening one of the drawers. He rummaged around for a moment before he found what he was looking for and tossed it onto the bed. He undressed himself before making his way back to the bed.

“Condom, right,” Seven murmured, picking that up and what seemed to be a bottle of lube, “So...who’s doing what?”

“You are  _ not _ fucking me,” Zen emphasized, “Just for the record.”

“Fair enough. So...any way you want me specifically? Or are we winging it?”

Zen blushed and nodded. In truth, he’d had a vague idea of where he’d wanted this to go since Seven made the first move.

“Naughty~” Seven teased.

“Shut it. You’re dressed like that and expect me not to get a few ideas?”

Seven simply laughed, but Zen shut him up with a quick kiss. Seven tried to lean in so that Zen wouldn’t pull away so quickly, but Zen gently pushed him down on the bed instead. He reached under Seven’s dress and pulled his panties off quickly, then tossed them aside. Then he grabbed the bottle of lube and opened it, coating his fingers in a decent amount.

“Someone’s impatient…” Seven mumbled, but wasn’t making any complaints.

Zen just rolled his eyes.

“You still want this right?”

“Mhmm…”

Zen gently pressed a finger to Seven’s ass, gently massaging the rim for a moment. Seven let out a deep breath and Zen pushed his finger in. He gave Seven a moment to adjust to the intrusion before slowly pulling the finger out and pushing it back in. He repeated the action, maintaining a slow pace, as he waited for Seven to be ready for more.

By the time he thought Seven was ready, Seven was breathing heavily and trying to move his hips down to make Zen’s finger go deeper. Zen chuckled at his eagerness. Ok, maybe he’d teased Seven a bit more than he needed to… After a moment, Zen added another finger, not missing the way Seven’s breath hitched a bit.

Zen waited again, then went back to thrusting his fingers in and out of Seven’s ass. He started gently, but in no time, Seven seemed accustomed. Seven was moaning loudly, fists clenching the bedsheets.

“Zen…! Zen p-please just get on with it!”

“Hmm… Are you sure?” Zen asked, smirking. “I don’t think you’re ready yet…”

Seven was about to threaten Zen to hurry up or else, but Zen’s fingers brushed against his prostate, causing his threat to be effectively cut off by a loud moan. Zen made a point to angle his fingers to hit his prostate from then, loving the way Seven was now writhing beneath him. 

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Seven cried out, “Zen, so good, so fucking--!!”

Zen could have watched Seven like this all day, but he knew that if he didn’t stop soon Seven would come. He stilled his fingers and slowly pulled them out, not missing how Seven’s hips tried to thrust down to chase the feeling.

“Zen, don’t stop,” Seven whined, propping himself up on his elbows.

His face was flushed, legs spread, and the wig was a little messed up at this point but it didn’t make Seven look any less desirable. Zen bit his lip to repress a low groan just at the sight of him.

“Now who’s impatient?” Zen tried to sound snarky but instead he just sounded eager to get on with it himself. He coughed and tried to compose himself, “Up, come on,”

Zen motioned for Seven to stand and the man reluctantly did. His legs were shaking, Zen noticed.

“How are we doing this?” Seven asked.

“I want you to ride me.” Zen admitted, looking away and busying himself with unwrapping the condom.

“Ok, yeah, I can do that.” Seven bit his lip nervously though, eyeing Zen’s cock with a mix of want and anxiety. “Look, it’s been a while since I’ve done this…”

“Ha, I’m in the same boat,” Zen admitted, “But you’re doing great so far.”

“So are you.”

“I know I am.” Zen said confidently, smiling proudly.

Seven should have known better than to stroke his ego. Before Zen could get too into his self absorbed attitude, Seven boldly sat on Zen’s lap. Zen was shocked into silence for a moment before he collected himself and settled his hands on Seven’s hips.

“Are you ready?” Seven asked.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Seven shrugged and nodded, trying to seem nonchalant to hide how nervous he actually was. Zen lined his cock up with Seven’s ass and began slowly pushing Seven down. Seven gasped and grabbed Zen’s shoulders tightly as he slowly took more and more in. By the time Zen was buried to the hilt, Seven was trembling. He was trying to adjust to the intrusion but Zen’s fingers were nothing compared to this.

“Tell me when you’re ready…” Zen said softly, kissing Seven’s neck a bit to try and help him get through the initial feeling.

Seven waited a few minutes before experimentally moving his hips. He let out a nearly inaudible moan at the feeling, but Zen managed to catch it. He didn’t need to ask if Seven was ready. Seven made it clear-- lifting himself nearly all the way off Zen’s cock and slamming himself back down. 

“Ohmygod,” Seven whimpered, repeating the action.

Zen swore under his breath, holding Seven’s hip tighter and helping to move him until Seven set a pace for himself. Unexpectedly, Seven started out fast, moving himself on Zen’s dick in hurried motions. He was chasing the pleasure he’d felt before when Zen had been fingering him.

“You feel so good,” Zen moaned, “So tight,”

Seven was just loudly crying out every time he thrust himself back down, not saying anything Zen could make sense of. He could make out a few words here and there, but nothing that made a real sentence. Zen would have told Seven to slow down a bit, take his time, but he was obviously enjoying himself and Zen would be lying if he said he wasn’t too.

Unable to hold himself back, Zen began thrusting his hips upwards to meet Seven when he pushed down. He assumed he’d hit Seven’s prostate again as he did so, as Seven let out a choked moan and tangled his fingers in Zen’s hair at the feeling. He tossed his head back and focused more on roughly fucking himself on Zen’s cock rather than the speed.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, please,” Seven was openly begging, “I’m so fucking close!”

Zen was rather close himself. He tugged Seven by the hair closer and kissed him. It was messy and uncoordinated but it didn’t matter. Seven was moaning in pleasure all the same. Their tongues moved against each other for a moment until Seven suddenly pulled away. His fingers grabbed at Zen’s hair to the point where it was almost painful, but it was worth it.

Seven let out a few loud curses before he trembled and came. He fucked himself slowly and deeply on Zen’s cock as he rode out his orgasm. He was close to tears it felt so good. Zen eased him through it, moving his hips to match Seven’s pace.

After a moment Seven stilled and leaned against Zen, breathing heavily.

“Holy shit…” Seven whispered. He shifted a bit before letting out a small cry, “You’re still hard, oh fuck,”

“I can take care of myself if it’s too uncomfortable.” Zen said, though he desperately wanted to finish inside of Seven.

“N-no, it’s ok. Just, ah, m-move. Want you to feel good,”

Zen didn’t need to be told twice. He began thrusting his hips into Seven again, quickly, trying to get this over with for Seven’s sake. He was nearly there, he just needed a little more… Seven’s desperate cries from the overstimulation would definitely do him in.

Seven felt like the life was being fucked out of him. It felt good but he was so sensitive-- he was half wanting to chase the feeling and half trying to pull away from it. He held onto Zen as he was fucked faster and rougher, unable to keep himself quiet.

Zen’s movements started becoming sloppier so Seven assumed he was close. He had little warning before Zen bit his neck, trying to muffle his cry of pleasure as he came. Seven jumped at the sudden feeling but didn’t complain. After a moment, Zen fell back on the bed, taking Seven with him.

Carefully, Seven lifted himself off of Zen’s now soft cock and laid next to him. Zen took the condom off and tossed it into the trash bin next to the bed, then relaxed. The pair laid in a comfortable silence as they came back to reality after all they had done.

“That was really fucking good.” Seven admitted.

“It was.” Zen agreed. “But are you really surprised? I was involved after all, everything I do is nearly perfect.”

“I’m going to pretend that didn’t kill the mood.” Seven murmured, “Also I hope you know...I’m not moving. My ass hurts and I’m tired.”

“I’m not complaining.”

Seven mumbled a quiet “good” before yawning and sitting up just enough to wiggle his way out of the maid costume. He’d need a new one after today...but it had been worth it. He slipped out of the stockings and took the garter belt off then laid back down. He got under the covers and sighed, content.

Zen didn’t argue. He didn’t have the energy to kick Seven out and he didn’t really want to. This would surely be awkward to talk about in the morning, but he was too tired to think about that right now. Instead he slipped under the covers next to Seven and let himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
